


heart theory in a pill

by DS_ds



Series: psychedelic hearts [1]
Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: F/M, based on promo material, diaynard (or whatever it’s called) implied, jerrys are implied only, no spoiler for season 3 as it’s just wild theories, shirbert for sure, spins from heart shaped background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 07:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21133031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DS_ds/pseuds/DS_ds
Summary: Anne and Gilbert are having a talk in front of the heart shaped love tunnel entrance...but they smile for completely different reasons





	heart theory in a pill

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anbethmarie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anbethmarie/gifts).

> This is an extended reply to anbethmarie question on what theories we may have about psychedelic hearts background. Thank you for pointing out this promo to me. Let me gift you this series in exchange.
> 
> Hope you all guys there enjoy it before we learn the canon reply in the next episode.
> 
> For this shot - I researched a bit on funfairs and heart history still if you catch up any historical inaccuracy please forgive me...I claim to be no expert.

Anne was enjoying herself immensely at the fair. She and Diana, arms linked, were scurrying among the stalls admiring the wares ranging from wonder to kitsch. They were rounding the rides and pondering which to choose with only a set amount of money they were given for the evening by their respective guardians. They watched chance games participants and cheered with the crowd as Mr Lynde won the main prize at the duck pond (a rather odious giant rubber duck) and when Billy repeatedly missed his target at shooting stall. They shared a portion of cotton candy and caramel apples.

So yes, Anne was enjoying herself immensely. Up till half an hour ago. This was when Diana excused herself apparently bothered by some cotton candy leftover sticking to her cheek. Well, knowing Diana’s grace it was simply impossible. Yet whatever the reason, Diana has not come back. And now Anne, feeling a bit annoyed and for the most part lonely, raked the fair in search for her bosom friend. 

She now stood in front of the entrance to the love tunnel, painted in frightfully clashing red and pink design of hearts, the entrance heart-shaped itself. She thought she just saw Diana’ blue- clad form disappearing inside. So Anne wondered what to do.

The main problem was that the love tunnel was supposed to be entered only in pairs. For one, there were some traps inside you were only able to circumvent with help...like water pools to wide to cross and such. And then...yeah, um...its primarily purpose was to enable people to secretly hold hands and stuff right? Anyway, Anne was alone.

And there was the second problem. Of course she might have been mistaken and it was not Diana after all. On the other hand if it was Diana then perhaps she would not want to be found... 

Anne stood in front of the tunnel weighing her options when suddenly someone tapped her on the shoulder from behind. 

-Come to think of it it’s weird how they set on the shape in the first place...

-What? - she asked bewildered turning around. 

She faced Gilbert standing there, smiling at her but with an extra light in his eye that was always a sign of an inner scholarly debate running in his mind.

-Well, the heart shape - he explained and seeing that Anne was still completely at see he rambled on - I mean, it looks nothing like the actual heart itself. Human or any other. There are no chambers visible nor veins and the shape isn’t even remotely resembling the actual thing...you know, in the early medieval ages they were a bit nearer to the truth portraying the heart as a pear-shaped object...the further they then attempted to illustrate what the Greeks have described in their papers, the more they lost it, finally settling on the current figure...there are also some who believe it is derived from the seed of an ancient plant called silphium, known for its uhm... medical properties and now excinct...

Anne smiled and it only encouraged Gilbert to go on...

-...now I think about it it is also funny why settle on heart in the first place...as a love symbol I mean...have you heard that for ancient Egyptians heart symbolised intelligence and motor of all things rather than emotional part only? And in a fair chunk of Bible books it symbolises will as opposed to emotions held in kidneys...fancy seeing kidney-shaped entrance...today science would perhaps put love entirely in the brain with all the other mental capabilities...still, I can understand the attribution of love to heart by those unacquainted with human biology, seeing as strong feelings often caused by it tend to increase your heart rate and make your blood run faster....

Years later Anne would remember this moment while seeing her own daughter Nan, eyes locked with her would-be husband, discussing for hours most recent developments of political systems philosophy or other such exciting subject...it’s only natural the kids surpass their parents in all their uhm... achievements right?

Now, unaware of what the future holds (nor of the queer ways confused feelings can be expressed by some) she smiled for a completely different reason, as she now saw an answer to at least part of her problem. She leaped and tugged Gilbert’s hand pulling him towards the entrance.

-Come, give me a friendly hand...friendly, mind you!


End file.
